


drunk in love

by creative_writing_for_comfort



Series: Kasius/Sinara [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Director Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, F/M, Sinara is part of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-14 16:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_writing_for_comfort/pseuds/creative_writing_for_comfort
Summary: Sinara is used to holding her liquor, but Terran whiskey might be her undoing.





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Legendary Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108762) by [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress). 

> For Lou! Based on the prompt _"You got drunk and forgot we were married and started crying about how life is unfair." _

Alphonso Mackenzie, the new Director of SHIELD took his duties seriously, even after hours.

“The Blues are known for holding their liquor,” he whispered to Elena, jerking his head in the direction of their new Kree agent. “But that’s her second bottle of whiskey-”

“The_ Blues_?” Sinara, the Kree in question, was as sharp as ever despite her alcohol intake. “That is a per- purge- per-” she frowned as she tripped over her tongue.

“A pejorative?” Elena shot a glare at Mack, elbowing him in the ribs. “You’re right-”

“No,” Sinara scowled, reaching for her glass. “A perfect amount to drink.” She tossed back the contents silently, though her eyes glittered. 

Daisy and Robbie, already pleasantly drunk, tipped their glasses in salute to their new colleague, while Jemma and her husband Fitz exchanged worried glances.

“We should call Kasius,” Fitz said to Jemma, _sotto voce_. “She needs-”

“I don’t need that jerk,” Sinara slammed her palm down on the sticky table. “That bastard got married. Without me.”

Mack, as Captain of the Zephyr Two in space, had officiated Kasius and Sinara’s wedding just weeks ago, and he raised an eyebrow. “But Kasius is married-” he trailed off when Sinara’s metal balls ominously rose in the air, the light bouncing off them a warning.

Thinking quickly, Mack pulled out his mobile and texted the Kree in question.

**Code Red emergency. Get here ASAP. **

* * *

**_Ten minutes later_**

“Sinara. What do you mean you forgot we’re married?” Kasius bristled, looking around the popular SHIELD dive bar in disgust. “This inferior Terran alcohol-” He didn't finish his sentence because Sinara lunged at him, and Elena had to use her super speed to move Kasius out of the way. 

The night with a spectacle, as Kasius hauled a swearing Sinara on his shoulder so he could carry her out, all the while scolding her for wrinkling his vintage coat.

“Newlyweds,” Daisy and Jemma giggled while Robbie and Fitz flushed. There were enough stories from Kitson to last a lifetime, and _four_ weddings to show for it.

* * *

** _The next day_ **

“I did what now?” Sinara’s eyes were closed as she downed two aspirin for her pounding headache.

“You forgot we were married,” Kasius said, striving to keep the imperial tone from his voice, and failing. “You need to wear my betrothal ring.”

“As if sapphires, rubies, and diamonds are everyday wear?”

“Which is better than me paying off as establishment owner not to press charges for you wrecking the place!”

Sinara pouted as she remembered wanting to experiment with her orbs smashing lights and it was so unlike her, Kasius melted.

“Terrans wear a simple band." He sat on the bed and stroked her hair. 

“I suppose since we are on their wretched planet-”

And this is the story of how Sinara started wearing a plain gold band, just like her new friends Daisy, Jemma and Elena on Terra.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
